


Helpless

by Evytju



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But it's a nice Eurus Holmes, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, always party like in 1917, homophobia is not a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju/pseuds/Evytju
Summary: London, 1917.John's the General's right hand man, Sherlock's the son of a highly placed politician.Sherlock is head over heels the first second of seeing John at a party.Short one shotSong fic - Helpless from the Hamilton musicalHomophobia is not a thing





	Helpless

_London, 1917_

 

Sherlock pulled the bowtie he was wearing until it was perfectly aligned with his collar.

“Sherlock, are you ready?” his father asked.

“Yes sir, I’m ready.” Sherlock answered, smiling.

His father was a highly placed politician in the UK and held a party for the best of the UK Army. The war was not over yet, but he had to keep his people satisfied.

***

The band was playing light songs, making the entire room dance. Sherlock was standing against the wall, with a glass of wine loose in his hand. Sherlock smiled as he saw his sister Eurus dazzling the room, dancing towards him.

“How are you, love?” Eurus asked with a content smile on her face.

“I’m fine. Enjoying the music, enjoying watching the people.” Sherlock answered.

 

The door of the room opened and a group of men in uniform entered the party. Sherlock pushed himself off the wall as he saw a blonde haired guy in that group of men. The guy laughed and his heart went crazy.

“Yo, this one’s mine.” Sherlock whispered at his sister.

“You’re talking about the one with the blond hair, right?” Eurus asked. Sherlock smiled, blushed and nodded. “Wait a second.” Eurus said and she made her way across the room.

 

Sherlock watched the two as Eurus grabbed him by the arm and saw her speaking to him. She pulled the guy with him and pointed at Sherlock. Sherlock waved shyly. When they came closer, Sherlock saw the guy was _the_ John Watson. Sherlock almost sagged through his knees.

 

“Hi. I’m John Watson.” John said, kissing Sherlock’s hand.

“Sherlock Holmes. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sherlock answered shyly.

“Holmes?” John asked.

“My brother.” Eurus answered.

“Thank you for all your service.” Sherlock answered.

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” John answered as he kissed Sherlock’s cheek.

“I’ll leave you to it!” Eurus said and left the two of them alone.

***

John talked about the war and Sherlock was fascinated. He looked in John’s eyes and his head felt light. John touched his arm and it was like the sky was the limit.

“John sir, we have to leave.” one of his comrades said. He kissed Sherlock on the hand and said: “I’ll write you.” Sherlock couldn’t say anything anymore. “I’m really into him.”

***

One week later and Sherlock was write a letter to John nightly. He swooned over the letters he had got. The last one even said: _I want to be completely yours, I want to marry you. How about I ask your dad for his blessing?_ Sherlock couldn’t imagine a better husband, so he wrote back: _That would be satisfying. I cannot wait to be yours._

***

Another week further and they were engaged. It was time to plan the wedding.

“I’ll be maid of honour, no arguments here.” Eurus said enthusiastically.

***

“I toast to the grooms, from your sister who is always by your side. To your union and the hope that you provide, may you always be satisfied.” Eurus said.

 

John and Sherlock’s wedding was a success. There was dancing, there was eating and there was drinking. John and Sherlock kissed each other. Eurus tapped Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Well, my brother. How do you feel, now you’re married?” Eurus asked teasingly.

Sherlock sighed lovingly.

“Helpless”.

 

 


End file.
